To Seduce a Slayer
by justagrump
Summary: An AU where Buffy encounters a new type of evil. Can Buffy survive as she gets drawn into the seedy under belly of Sunndydale? My virgin entry into writing & Fanfiction. Please be gentle!  WARNING! Explicit BDSM don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

To Seduce a Slayer

by justagrump

Chapter 1

To say that I'm not happy would be an understatement. Eat, sleep, stake. Eat, sleep, stake. It seems that's all I get to do anymore! By the gods! You'd think that Giles would have preferred that I was Robot Buffy so I wouldn't need time to do the eating and sleeping things too! Isn't it bad enough that the the Hellmouth seems to be drawing in some of the bigger and stronger fang faces than it normally does? They hit hard! And I swear their skulls must be made of rock something! It felt like I might have broken a bone in my hand punching that last one! Oh man! I really need a vacation!

I sigh. The bathwater is starting to get chilly now. I got home limping and bleeding from more than a few cuts and abrasions from my nightly patrol. I stripped off my torn and bloody clothes in the bathroom as I ran the bathwater as hot as my skin could stand without blistering. After pouring half a box of Epsom salts in and quickly stirring it into the near boiling water, I eased my sore and battered body inch by inch into the tub until I was submerged up to my neck. I must look like a boiled lobster, my skin is feels red. But the salts and soothing hot water are working their magic again tonight. My tired muscles have relaxed and that marvelous slayer healing is already working on the rest.

Damn those filthy neck suckers anyways. Giles had thought the Hellmouth would lay dormant for years, possibly decades after Faith and I narrowly averted that last apocalypse. I guess he shouldn't have asked Faith to go to L.A. to help Angel with some new big bad after all. Can't really blame him though. A bored Faith is an antsy Faith. If she doesn't get to dust at least six vampires a night, she starts crawling the walls. And then she starts driving the rest of us nuts right along with her! And I get that. It's not like Sunnydale has much else to offer in the way of distractions. If not for the Bronze and a couple of dive bars, we wouldn't have a night life at all! And since Faith doesn't do repeats, her Get Some, Get Gone policy was near stretched to its limits. There were a few times there that I started getting a little worried at the way she was eyeing me up and down, as though she were giving some serious thought to something that I probably don't want to know about.

I decide to the bathwater is becoming a bit uncomfortable now. Groaning quietly, I slowly raise myself up out of the tub. Standing on the warm fuzzy bathmat, I shiver slightly, grab the oversized bath towel and draw it across my shoulders, luxuriating in its soft warmth as it glides over the chilled skin on my back. The slightly cooler air on my front causes my pink buds to stiffen and I groan as I glance down at them.

"Sorry girls. Not tonight." I softly say to them as I draw the towel down and around my body.

Patting the towel over my still tender skin, I finish drying myself off, wrap a fresh towel around my hair and the now damp one around my body, tucking the end under the gap caused between my breasts, my nipples aching for some tender attention of their own. I sigh again as I open the door, flip off the light and cross over into my room, quietly closing the door behind me.

In the dim glow from the bedside lamp, I make my way over to the vanity and remove the towel from my body. I gaze into the mirror, scanning my body front and back for any wounds that might require more attention. My skin is slowly returning to its more normal pink no longer golden tan color. What I would give for just an hour a day to lay in the sun at the beach again! My meticulously acquired golden tan is now just a fond memory. All those hours basking in the sun with Faith, Willow and heck, even Cordelia, wasted. Poor Willow. I thought her sunburn would never heal. And the peeling? EW!

My practiced eye quickly finishes its scan, finding nothing to be concerned with. Most of the minor abrasions have all ready disappeared, and the blood has quit dripping from the worst of the cuts, the edges pink and starting to close. I seriously don't need any more scars! I still can't help but admire the lean muscle tone of my arms, tummy, legs and the firmly rounded curve of my bottom as it slopes down to meet the backs of my thighs. Oh yeah! Those yoga courses Faith passed onto me are certainly worth it. Who knew that something so seemingly simple could make your body this freaking hot? Sure beats being stuck in the training room punching the bags day after day. My favorite part of training is still the running, though.

To me, there is nothing better than the breeze in my hair as it courses over my body on a nice, long run. Wearing little more than a cropped tank-top over my sports bra, hip hugging leaving almost nothing to the imagination nylon running shorts, shoes and socks, I can lose myself in the rhythmic slapping of my feet on the ground. I love the almost sensuous feel of the sweat as it trickles down my body. The breath moving sweetly in and out of my lungs, the warm glow of my muscles as I weave around passersby and other runners out on a warm afternoon is something I never get tired of. Gone are the worries of last nights battles. Not yet shouldering the worries of the night still to come. I can be free, if only for a short time, of the burden of being the slayer.

Satisfied, I pull on a fresh pair of panties and slip a clean nightshirt on over my head. Sitting in front of the vanity, I brush the tangles out my hair and give it the once over, looking split ends. That reminds me. I need to pick up some more shampoo and conditioner next time I'm at the store. I've nearly exhausted my supply and I'm thinking about trying something new, maybe lavender scented. Willow swears by it for calming her nerves after practicing her magic spells.

Putting the brush back in its spot, I turn down the covers on the bed, flick off the lamp and sigh quietly as I lay down, pulling the covers up under my chin then folding the tops down to just above the swell of my still needy breasts. Ignoring the tingling sensations of my badly neglected body seeking attention, I sigh again, wistfully, and almost have to force myself to sleep. A single tear forces its way out of the corner of my eye and traces a path down the side of my face. Sometimes, I just feel so alone.

I kind of miss Faith fighting at my side, watching my back, verbally sparring with her as we try to out match each others nightly kill count. Heck, I'd even be happy to see that hauntingly hungry gaze she gets as she seems to be undressing me with her eyes after a particularly tough fight once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

To Seduce a Slayer

by justagrump

Chapter 2

Another night, another patrol. The nearly full moon shines brightly, softly lighting the cemetery. Its glow illuminates the trees and bushes as well as the crypts and headstones. So far it's been a fairly quiet night, with only a few young vampires and a lone demon on the prowl. I haven't even broken a sweat dispatching them and I'm feeling vaguely antsy. Not that I really want another tough fight tonight. The bruises from the previous week haven't quite entirely faded away yet. I just know that I need a good satisfying kill to ease the twitchiness of my muscles and there seems to be a bit of a chill in the air this evening. The workout would help warm me up and might do me some good.

I take deep a breath and let it out slowly, tasting the night air. As I start to make my way back to the cemetery gate, I notice that familiar faint tingle at the base of my spine. Easing myself up next to a tree, I let my gaze drift, picking out the places where someone is likely to be hiding. I close my eyes, willing my other senses to come into focus, listening for any hint of movement. I turn my head slightly towards my left and let my eyelids slit open. There, in the darkness near the wall. A shadow glides slowly and soundlessly towards the exit. As it nears the street lights along the sidewalk, vague features start to come into focus.

The first thing I notice is the hair. Thick, full and shining clean in the light from the street lamp, this is definitely no newbie vamp fresh out of a grave. The golden blonde hair flows freely past her neck, over her shoulders, cascading down her back, the ends brushing the top of her skirt. She's tall, perhaps 5'9", and her silhouette promises a well muscled yet slender body, not unlike some of the girls on a beach volleyball team, only without the golden tan. Her light blue top shimmers, the material satin or perhaps even silk. Thin spaghetti straps tied around her neck and back are all that holds it in place. Her nipples are obvious beneath the thin material, thrusting out proudly in the cool evening air. She's obviously not wearing a bra. Her is exposed tummy is tight and well toned, the muscles flowing smoothly. A brief flash of jealousy squirms it way through me. Why did I get stuck with the short genes and how can I get my hair to look like that?

She silently passes through the gates and turns to head into town. I quickly but quietly make my way out to the sidewalk, peaking around the wall to make sure she hasn't doubled back in an effort to catch me by surprise. I spy her turning the corner up ahead, hips swaying confidently in the cool night air, her muscular legs carrying her at a comfortable but ground eating pace. As I follow, I can't help but notice the strength and confidence she carries herself with. Her long blonde tresses flow across her back, caressing the edge of her mid thigh length black skirt. Her backless light blue top does little to hide the smooth rise of muscles along her spine. Despite myself, the tingling in my lower back starts to shift around towards the front.

I do my best to stay back in the few shadows as I follow her, curious to learn her destination at this late hour. As I study her, I let my mind wander slightly. Except for a few occasions before Faith left for L.A., I have never found myself even remotely attracted to women. But with Faith around, our slayer connection seemed to amplify every feeling and emotion, almost as though we were twins separated at birth and reunited that night we met at the Bronze. At times, I felt I could almost tell what she was thinking and feeling, like we were caught in a psychic feedback loop of some kind. I always knew when she was near, and the almost frightening yet strangely welcome urges that pulsed through my body after a good kill would reverberate through my body whenever she was near.

After I consummated my love with Angel and the resulting nightmare that followed, I've avoided any situation that might lead to intimacy. The guilt I carry for the things he did when I couldn't kill him at the mall won't just go away, and I haven't been able to get past having to kill him even though it meant saving the world. Angel still had his soul when the First brought him back, and with the help of Faith and the other Scoobies, we nursed him back to health. We both knew that our love could never be, and after much discussion and many tear filled nights in each others arms, Angel moved to L.A. to open a second front on the war on evil.

But being near Faith, feeling that connection between us, a warm glow would begin to work its way between my legs. The spicy smell of her as we both worked up a sweat while sparring, the inappropriate sexual innuendos, that naughty glint she'd get in her eyes always left me feeling little light headed and breathless. I groan to myself as the warm glow below my belly slowly builds. My nipples stiffen in betrayal of my arousal, but I blame instead the coolness of the night air. Shaking my head and blinking my eyes to clear these thoughts from my mind, I nearly fail to notice the woman as she turns down an alley.

Gliding up to the corner, I listen as her footfalls slow, then stop. I settle into a crouch and chance a peek around the corner of the building, She knocks lightly at a nondescript door about a third of the way down. A small square of light lands on her face. Low sounds of murmuring can be heard from the doorway and she enters, leaving the alleyway empty. I wait at the corner a few minutes, shifting my gaze down the darkened alley, seeking out any sign of movement or sounds that might give away a guard. Sensing nothing, I soundlessly slip into the alley and creep cautiously closer to the door. My muscles are tense as I anticipate the possibility of someone opening the door. As I get closer, I notice the door seems sort of strange. I realize there's no handle on the outside. It can only be opened from within. There's a slight indentation in the door, a few inches above my head, a peep hole so someone inside can see and speak to a visitor without the risk of opening the door first. I press my ear to the cool steel of the door, but can hear nothing of what might be going on inside.

Weighing my options, I decide to pack it in for the night. Even though I have goosebumps on my arms from the chill night air, I think I'm going to need a long cold shower before I can sleep tonight. As I make my way out of the alley and back to the street, I make a mental note of my location so that I can return here in the daylight and investigate further.


	3. Chapter 3

The next installment. Things start to heat up for our favorite little bottle blonde. I've ordered The Monster Book in order to expand on the demon selection, but I think 3 weeks is a bit long to wait when this story practically writes itself. Hope this is accurate enough for now. Enjoy!

To Seduce a Slayer

by justagrump

Chapter 3

The cemetery glows in the moonlight. A light breeze ruffles the leaves in the trees as an owl hoots forlornly in the distance. My feet move of their own accord, picking out a path between the head stones heading for I not know where. My nakedness does not bother me, and that DOES bother me. I labor to fill my lungs with air, my nipples erect and aching. Every step I take sends sharp jolts of electricity straight to my swollen clit peeking out of its sheath. My labia is swollen with need and desire as my wetness seeps out, coating me in a fine sheen, low my mound bare. As I near a clearing, I hear a soft swishing sound that ends with a sharp smack, as if on bared skin. The low cry of pain is quickly followed by an almost stifled sob of pleasure. My traitorous feet carry me forward, my chest rising faster, heart thumping louder with every impact and echoing cry.

I enter the open space, my eyes locked on the scene before me, nostrils flaring at the smell of arousal, both my own and that of the occupants that lies thick on the air. Bathed in the moonlight, covered in sweat, are two young women. The one standing raises a long stripped willow branch in her right hand then lowers it with loud swishing sound to land on the naked backside of the victim below her. Red welts can be clearly seen on the tender, smooth white skin covering the firm round buttocks of the girl below her. The soft light leaves her face in shadow as golden hair falls down around her, the ends sticking to her skin around her waist. Thick, neatly trimmed gold hair glistens on her Mons, thinning as it descends over her lust reddened outer labia. Her other hand has a firm grip in the darker blonde hair of the girl prone at her feet.

"Say my name" she commands as she readies the rod to descend again.

"N-, no more, puh, please!" begs the young prone woman. Her shoulders and chest are firmly held to the ground by the foot on the back of her neck, arms extended down her sides so the wrists could be securely strapped to each ankle. A thick metal bar is shackled between her legs just above her knees which have been drawn up under her, forcing her legs apart, her lust filled, hairless sex and beaten red bottom open and exposed to the gaze of any who chooses to see. Her hips thrust in wanton abandon as pain and pleasure merge at the dripping juncture of her legs.

Down comes slender rod. My breath catches in my throat. The pulsating rush of blood through my body pounds rhythmically in my ears, drowning out all but the sounds from the tableau before me. The heat in my loins builds, threatening to consume me from within. Sweat flows freely down my skin, between my breasts and lower. As the rod makes contact with bare flesh, I feel the shock of pain explode on the virgin skin across my firm, rounded bottom, followed by a jolt of pleasure flashing through my hard clit, hips bucking forward in time with the girl on the ground, my molten tunnel spasming hungrily, releasing more of my musky nectar. Our screams of pain and moans of pleasure echo across the clearing in unison.

"Say my name" comes the command again.

The blows continue to rain down, red welts criss-crossing on the tender exposed flesh. Swish smack! Swish smack! Faster and harder they fall. Our continuous cries mix, filling the night air, tears of pain, humiliation and need running freely down our faces. The rod descends again, blinding pain and fiery lust filling our bodies as we scream. Hips thrusting wantonly in unison, dripping holes spasming, orgasms erupting through our body. I buck uncontrollably, the clenching of my tunnel forcing come out past engorged lips, pouring freely onto the grass as the spasms force their way through my body. Multi-colored lights explode behind my clenched eyelids.

"SAY MY NAME!"

And I scream in ecstasy, "….MISTRESS!"

– – – – -

Aaahhh, the sunlight feels so good. I stand in my room, windows open to catch the warm breeze fluttering the curtains. In my white sports bra and barely there running shorts, I bask in the sunlight that caresses me. I glide through my morning yoga routine, my mind calm and at peace. The light sweat glistens on my body as I slide gracefully through the Ray of Light poses. My muscles are warm from my exertions, my breath even and easy. I lower my arms from Upward Salute and rest in Mountain pose, my final asana of the morning now complete. I feel wonderful.

I silently pad across the hall to the bathroom. A warm shower cleanses my body. I use the last of my shampoo and conditioner, flipping the empty bottles past the edge of the shower curtain and into the waste basket. The body wash is smooth and silky against my skin. I wash between my legs, lathering my trimmed pubic hairs and lower, the soap slippery against my sex. My breath catches in my throat as my fingers glide slickly over my folds. The warmth beneath my fingers begins to grow as memories of a dream force themselves into my mind. My clit stiffens as I hear the swish of the rod, the sting on my skin as it raises red welts on my tender white skin. The scent of arousal reaches my nose as remembered cries of pain becoming pleasure echo in my ears and my hips thrust lewdly against my moving fingers. Snapping my eyes open in alarm, I yank my hand free from my loins. I stare at my fingers, shock and confusion swamping me. The warm water of the shower starts to chill as I struggle to get my breath and body back under control. I quickly rinse off, scrubbing fiercely at my offending hand, and exit the shower. Roughly toweling myself dry, I try to force back the memory trying to sneak back into my mind, my hardened nipples and twitching sex expressing their need. Charging back into my room and pushing the door closed behind me, I brace my arms on the edge of the vanity, forcing my breathing to slow, ignoring the pleasing ache of my body as I slowly manage to calm myself. I stare into my lust filled and terror stricken green eyes in the mirror.

"What the FUCK was that?" I ask myself.

Finally regaining some measure of control over the chaotic thoughts rifling through my brain, I shakily finish toweling myself off. Pulling on a simple white bra and cotton panties, I drop into the chair of the vanity and quickly brush the tangles from my hair. I avoid looking into my eyes again, fearful of what may lie lurking behind them. I pull on a pink t-shirt and slip into my worn and comfy jeans. Shoes and socks quickly follow. I find myself unable to look in the mirror and decide to go without makeup today. As I make my way down the stairs towards the kitchen for breakfast, I brace myself, trying unsuccessfully to clear confusion from my face as I push through the door.

"Good morning, Buffy. Did you sleep well? " my mom asks in concern as she raises her eyes from the newspaper before her and sees the troubled look on my face. I let out a silent groan as I head straight for the coffee pot. Savoring the aroma, I pour myself a cup, reaching over to top off the mug sitting in front of my mom. I breath in the delicious steam from the cup, using these few seconds to finish composing myself.

"Um yeah, mom thanks. Just a bad dream is all." I ask, my chipperness ringing falsely in my ears. Taking a stool next to her at the island, I fill a plate with bacon and eggs that mom has prepared on the counter. Juice and toast disappear as quickly as the rest as I try to focus on the normalness of the conversation.

A concerned look crosses moms face as she gently runs her fingers through my still damp hair. "You were tossing and turning quite a bit there for a while last night. Anything you want to talk about dear?"

"Uh, n- no, thanks anyways, mom. I don't remember much of it now any more…. it was just…. really weird, yunno?" I hope my blushing isn't as obvious as it feels as I try to cover my face behind the warm mug of coffee. I force a chipperness I don't feel into my voice as I ask, "So what's on the mom list for today?"

The lingering look of mom concern is replaced by excitement. "We're setting up a new exhibit at the gallery today. We had a beautiful shipment of West African art and tribal masks come in and I'm really excited to be working on it. You should stop by some time and take a look."

"Yeah, umm, maybe. I have to meet Xander over at Willows today for a study session, though. If I have time I might stop by." I wince as my less than overly enthusiastic response causes the excitement to fade from her eyes.

Mom can't hide the disappointment in her voice. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to experience a little culture once in a while. There is so much more out there than thinking about boys, hanging out with your friends at the mall or going to the Bronze all night. Or…. or out slaying. You're such a beautiful young woman, Buffy and I really feel you need to expand your horizons more."

I fiddle with the handle of my mug and stare at my now empty plate. "I know mom. It's just…. I don't know. Everything seems so much more complicated now. When Angel and Faith left, I thought things would be simpler, but it hasn't! I just want to be a normal girl living a normal life, whatever that is. And I don't get to have one when I have to chase the bad guys around all night, yunno?"

"Buffy, you know I'm all for Faith taking over your duties as Slayer. I've tried to be understanding and supportive, but I can't bear the thought of you out there every night, fighting God knows what, never knowing if you're coming home. I just want you here, at home, safe with me."

"I wish I could be too! But it's not like I have any choice in this! And you know I'm always careful out there. Besides, I'm pro-active girl! I can't just stand by and do nothing knowing what's going on out there. I was given this ability and I have to use it to help any way I can." Sighing, I get up from the stool, rinse off the plates in the sink and put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. I reach over and pull mom into a light hug. Her arms feel good against my back as I snuggle my face into her warm, familiar chest. I breathe in the fresh clean scent of her, wishing I could stay safe in her arms forever. "I'll be okay. I promise."

"I know you will dear" she whispers, "but I still worry." She places a mom kiss on my forehead and lightly strokes my hair.

It's dark in Erikson Cemetery tonight. The moon is hiding behind the thick cloud cover, just a dull blob glowing weakly in the night sky. Restlessly twirling my stake in my hand, I silently wander aimlessly between the trees and headstones. A daytime check of the alley revealed nothing more than the previous night, a blank steel door set into a windowless wall. Circling the building, another plain steel door at the back of the building, same as the first only without the small peephole square thingy. I noticed the mismatched bricks which indicated that other windows and doors had been deliberately covered over. There were no nearby sewer grates, which probably meant one or more on the inside for easy demon access. Nothing else on the outside yields any clues as to what the building might currently be used for. After leaving Willows house I stopped at home for a quick change into darker, less restrictive clothes, a dark blue hoodie and black sweatpants topping running shoes and black socks and headed out for patrol.

I catch the passing of a shadow out of the corner of my eye just as the low tingle in my spine warns me of an approaching vampire. I crouch down behind a grave marker and listen intently as the muffled footfalls on the grass come nearer. I wait until its legs have carried my prey past my hiding spot and fall into step behind him. Judging by the lack of fresh earth smell and relatively clean clothes, this is no newly risen vamp out hunting for its first meal. I always wondered if vampires and demon got the same tingle when I'm around as I do when they're near. I guess his lack of noticing me trailing behind clears up that question.

In my best pouty voice, I make my presence known. "Same old thing night after night. You never take me anywhere new!"

I let out a laugh at the almost girlish squeal of surprise as the fang face before me leaps nearly three feet into the air at the sound of my voice. With a low growl he spins around all butt ugly and toothy.

Snarling "Slayer!", he tries to recover himself as I close the short distance between us. I punch him in the fangs following through with a left to his brow ridges. He dodges a kick to the mid-section and connects with a backhand to my jaw. The ringing in my ears only confirms the strength of his body as I move out of range to clear my head. We exchange a flurry of blows, most blocked but some connecting and I know I'll have plenty of new bruises in the morning. Enjoying the warm glow of my muscles doing what they do best, I drop low and sweep his legs out from under him with my own. Taking the momentary opening, I leap onto his chest, my legs straddling him to either side, pinning his arms to the ground. As my fists rain down onto his face like a blur, a fang breaks off, cutting into my knuckles. His pain filled howls hurt my ears, so I punch hard at his throat, hearing the crunch as screams turn to gurgles. Grabbing my stake from my back pants pocket, I rise slightly up and shift to my side, driving the stake deep into his chest. I catch myself from falling to the ground as he poufs into a pile of dust.

I stand, groaning quietly at the sore spots on my body as I stretch. Although the vamp is now dust, I still notice that tingle, stronger than before, almost as strong as when Faith is near. I lower myself into defensive stance as I scan the surrounding area. From behind me comes the sound of soft slow clapping and I spin towards it. There, in the almost darkness, stands a she vamp, taller than me with that long blonde hair I'd happily kill for. Her long strong legs propel her confidently towards me as she lets her hands fall to her sides. Even though she's not displaying brow ridges, her white fangs leave no doubt as to her nature. A black unadorned choker surrounds her neck, accenting the paleness of her skin. The thin low cut white top stops short of her bare midriff, showing just the right amount of deep cleavage as it hugs her like a second skin and it's obvious she isn't wearing a bra. Her dark blue or maybe black mini skirt barely covers the tops of her thighs, hinting at the possible pleasures that might be discovered under there. Black leather boots with two inch heels add the finishing touch.

"Bravo, Slayer. Well done indeed!" Her voice is smooth and silky as it washes over me like a caress. "I especially liked the crushing the windpipe move, although we vampires don't really need to breathe. Still, it looked like it hurt like Hell." Still in my stance, I try to keep in her my line of sight while stealing quick glances around me, checking to see if I'm being surrounded.

She stops about ten feet in front of me, still looking calm and relaxed. My catches slightly as she crosses her arms beneath her firm, ample breasts, pushing them slightly up and out, the twin peaks becoming even more prominent as they strain against the thin material covering them. "Don't worry, Slayer. We're quite alone now." Her voice almost purrs in my ears as she puts emphasis on the word "alone". The she vamp continues, "I've noticed you seem to be rather curious about my new club. Thinking of becoming a member perhaps?" I feel a pleasant shiver run through me as her eyes slowly wander down my body, pausing briefly at the front of my sweatpants before lazily drifting back to my face, capturing my green eyes with her blue ones. Her soft full lips part just enough to allow the tip of her pink tongue to glide out, gliding slowly first across the top then the bottom lip before disappearing inside again. "We have a very…. strict…. policy concerning humans, but I think I might make an exception in your case."

My entire body is vibrating slightly, whether from the buzz the seems to flow from the base of my spine to a spot low between my legs and back again or the after slay adrenaline pumping through my body I don't know or care right now. I DO know that the air feels almost too thick to breath and I find it's difficult not to focus on the words coming from this gorgeous woman before me. Somewhere within me an alarm is going off, muted as if from a distance. Her eyes hold mine as she slowly closes the gap between us. I feel my body straighten as if with a will of its own and stand to my full 5'3", legs slightly still slightly apart, my arms at my sides. Lost in the depths of her eyes, I don't even notice as the space between us is closed, my chest rising and falling, her tight tips grazing over mine as she leans down and caresses the hot flesh of my face with her fingertips.

"What do you say, Slayer? Would like to be my 'special project', hmm? I promise to make it good for you.", she whispers as her full soft lips graze lightly over mine. Her fingertips leave a burning trail from my ear to the top of my shoulder then up again, cupping my face tenderly in her hand.

I barely hear myself whisper into her inviting lips, "Yes, please". I don't even notice the fist coming at me as it connects with my jaw before everything goes dark.

Pain flashes through me as I try to move into a more comfortable position. As it slowly fades, memories of the night filter slowly back as I reach a hand up to stop the drums from reverberating inside my skull, or at least quiet them down to a dull roar. I am stiff and sore all over, confused as to where I am and why I'm still alive as my minds eye replays glimpses of the tall blonde vampire from last evening. I try to hold my head still while coming to a sitting position, and slit my eyes open to view my surroundings. The soft light of dawn breaking shows me a yard, MY back yard and I've been laying on the hard wood of my own back porch. Since groaning would start the drums back up, I opt for a quiet whimper as I make way to a sort of standing position and open the back door, entering the kitchen and headed for the stairs, the bathroom and then my warm comfy bed, in the particular order.

My stiff and tired muscles protest with every step as I finish in the bathroom and hobble across the hall, closing the too loud door as quietly as I can. I have the strangest feeling that something just isn't right, but with all I went through last night, I can't quite place what it might be. That I'm still alive when by all rights I shouldn't be goes without saying. She had me. She had me and could have killed me easily. Heck I wouldn't have even known I was dead until it was too late! So why didn't she? I slowly take off my dirty clothes and toss them into the corner. I'll worry about them later, I silently promise myself. And what's with this 'special project' I remember her saying something about? Membership in a private club? I mull things over as I reach behind my back to take off my bra. That's when I notice it, that 'something' that just didn't feel right. I look down at myself in shock, turning to face the mirror in disbelief.

"HEY! Where the hell's my bra?"


	4. Chapter 4

The usual disclaimers. I don't own any part of the Buffy-verse or its characters. I'm just a guy who has delusions of creativity while exploring the dark recesses of my twisted imagination.

To Seduce a Slayer

by justagrump

Chapter 4

Whap! Pop-pop! Smack, thwack! The leather of the punching bag splits as I deliver a final spin kick to its mid-section. Stepping back, I lower my arms and admire my handiwork. I enjoy the feel of the warm burn in my muscles and the trickle of the beaded sweat sliding down my skin. Turning away from the torn bag, I grab a dry towel and pat it over my face and neck. I almost fail to hide the smirk I feel forming on my lips at the embarrassed blush forming on Giles face as he tries unsuccessfully to avoid stealing glances at my sweat soaked pink sports bra and matching barely there running shorts. I get a secret thrill low in my belly as I can easily feel that my shorts have ridden up both in front and the back exposing way more than I usually allow. I resist the sudden naughty urge I have to slip my hands around to the small of my back to pretend to be stretching my non-aching muscles. I close my eyes and shake my head rapidly to clear my mind of the unexpected thought of teasing my shy Watcher. "Slutty much?" I mentally reprimand myself. My deliciously sinful good mood shifts downward as I continue the conversation about last nights encounter in the cemetery, minus a few minor details.

"But Giles, she totally had me! I just don't understand why she didn't kill me when she had the chance. Not that I'm complaining, of course." I lightly vault myself onto the pommel horse and continue my work out routine.

"No, Of course not. I wish I had an answer for you Buffy, I really do. It sounds like a form of hypnosis. Some vampires have that ability you know. I simply don't have enough information about any of this yet to begin forming any conclusions. All you've really told me is that it was late, that you were more than a little weary from patrolling and that you were obviously distracted from having just taken out that other vampire. As you well know, thrall is more effective under circumstances such as you've described. Other than a rather vague description of this… woman, you haven't really given me much information to work with." Giles concern is been to plain to see on his face as he slowly paces back and forth across the floor of the exercise room, carefully keeping his eyes lowered to the floor. He stops and studies the condition of the damaged punching bag, deciding it may be possible to have it repaired yet again. "I suppose all we can do for now is check with our contacts around town and discover if anybody has heard of her and what she may doing here."

I flow through a series of moves on the padded pommel horse, my legs swinging swift and sure as they arc gracefully through the air. Little jolts of pleasure course through me each time my sweat covered sex makes contact with the padding. I inhale the slight musky aroma of my own arousal as it passes over me in the currents of the warm breeze my moving body generates. I sigh inwardly at the warm glow radiating outward from my lower belly as I realize that the dampness in my tight shorts is being caused by more than just sweat. I let out a silent moan as images of firm curves and hidden secrets flash through my mind, secrets that I feel almost compelled to uncover. I have to force my attention back to my routine to avoid an embarrassing miscue and risking potential injury. My strong hands grasp the handles and I pull my lower body up into a full handstand, finishing with a perfectly executed forward flip onto the training mat. Brushing my hair back from my face, I don't try very hard to conceal the self satisfied smirk on my face as I dab again at the sweat on my skin with the towel.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And hey! This'll give me the perfect opportunity to spend some quality teen bonding time with Willow and Xander!" I let out a little giggle at Giles as he quickly turns from me to hide yet another blush spreading across his face..

"Do be careful out there, Buffy. You know I disapprove of you placing your friends in danger like this needlessly."

"Oh don't have a cow, Giles!" I cringe inwardly and tell myself I really have to quit watching The Simpsons every Sunday night. "I promise we'll only poke around the _tame_ demon hangouts and only during daylight hours. We'll be safe as babies in their cribs." I playfully toss the now sweat dampened towel over my shoulder at him and let out another giggle on seeing it hit him in the head as I head out the door.

"I'm telling ya Will, it was totally weird! I just don't get what came over me today." I've been trying to explain my training session with Giles this morning to my best friend without going into any of the smutty or more personally embarrassing details while carefully avoiding any mention at all of a certain blonde haired person who has been so recently on my mind. I had met up with them at the Espresso Pump after making a quick phone call to Willow from home followed by a quick jump in the shower and fresh change of more skin covering type clothes. Xander was several feet ahead of us as he manfully led the way down yet another dirty alley. I'm walking close to Willow as we talk in hushed tones in an effort to keep him from overhearing hearing us too much. I so did not want to be on the the receiving end of more of his leers and crass male teenage hormone driven fantasy sex jokes right now. "I don't know how to explain it, Will. It felt just so… naughty a- and kinda, I don't know, good yunno? Really good! I've never felt anything like it before." I can feel my skin flush as I remember the sensation of the pommel horse every time it made contact between my swinging legs. "And poor Giles! I don't know if he'll ever be able to look me in the face again."

Willow gets a naughty twinkle in her eyes as she says "From what you've told me so far Buffy, it doesn't sound like it was your eyes he was trying look into!" I can feel the shock on my face as yet another blush rushes over me at her unexpected remark. "But I guess it's to be expected. After all, we are still just teenagers. Our bodies are bound to react in unexpected ways once in a while. Especially with you all non-boy friendy and all. So it's not like you have many options to choose from when you get all hot and sweaty like that, you know? Not that I mean you do anything bad or nothing when you get all hot and sweaty and umm…. well, like that! I just mean with the slaying and stuff and not being to able to be a normal hormony girl and all and maybe I better stop talking now" she finishes that last part in a rush as I chuckle quietly at seeing her face turn the same color as her hair.

We groan together as we notice Xander glancing back at us. He slows his pace and waits for us to approach nearer. "Willow, you naughty girl you. Judging by the the lovely color of your face you've got some juicy girly thoughts running through that noggin of yours right now. Or maybe even some juicier girl on girl thoughts, perhaps?" I cross my arms over my chest and give him a mild look of amused disgust as his leering eyes travel openly and unashamedly up and down my lithe body as his wriggles his eyebrows up and down suggestively. He glances back over to Willow. "So c'mon life long best friend of mine, it's share time."

"Just you never mind Xander Harris! This is private girl talk going on and I'm pretty sure you're still not a girl so go away and take your nasty boy thoughts with you." Willow tries unsuccessfully to hide her playful grin behind a stern expression.

I smile fondly at my two friends even as I shake my head and laugh softly at their verbal exchange. They've been friends for so long and sometimes it amazes me at how they can almost read each others thoughts. And for the most part I've gotten pretty good at ignoring Xander's not even subtle leers and his clumsy attempts at getting into my pants. I can't put into words how lucky I feel that they have so readily stood by me after discovering my secret identity. I don't even want to imagine what my life here in Sunnydale might have been like if they hadn't been so accepting of everything they've had to deal with at my side, watching my back at every turn. How Giles could think I would ever willingly put them in any danger is way beyond me.

Xander puts on that goofy lopsided grin he likes so well. "Hey, far be it for me to ignore the guy code and pass up a chance at learning the secret perverted sex fantasies lurking inside the hot sexy women I like to hang out with."

"The only one having pervy sex fantasies around here is you, perv boy. Now shoo, shoo!" I laugh openly as I join Willow in making shooing motions with our hands in Xanders direction. He snorts out a laugh and turns to head back down the alley.

I wonder briefly as to why I don't seem to feel much concern over my own recent trips into the land of perverted thoughts and sweaty dreams. I've never had any interest in girls before. I've met a few of "those" girls at school and the tiniest thought of what they might do together always kind of made my skin crawl. I like boys! I like the way they look, the way they smell. The way strong rippling muscles hold me close, making me feel safe and desired. I like the naughty thoughts I get when I feel their hardness pressing against me. Plus they've got really cute butts!

And then there's Angel. I let out a small sigh as I let myself think of what we had, what we might have had, if things hadn't gone so terribly bad after that night. My gut twists painfully as I remember all of the people he hurt or killed after I gave him my virginity and he lost his soul again, becoming the murderous Angelus of legend. I can never forgive myself for what happened to Miss Calendar and the way it tore Giles apart when he found her dead in his bed and the way Angelus tortured him to learn the secret of activating Acathla. They all keep telling me that it wasn't my fault, that I didn't know what would happen and couldn't have prevented it. But I'm the Slayer! Those people died because I couldn't kill the body of the man I loved. Nobody can see or understand how badly I deserve to be punished for my weakness. So I can never let myself forget, never stop punishing myself.

Now here I am, having weird dreams and fantasies that involve yet another vampire and a female one, at that. Dreams that should have me running to the nearest head doctor for some serious shrinkage. I should get like a discount or something for how much shrinking I need. I have no doubt that this new vampire has no tormented soul holding it back, one who may be as strong and dangerous as Angelus ever was, and I'm not so certain I'll be able to defeat her the next time we meet. I force myself to listen to Willow's not so soft mutterings about boys and their dirty thoughts as I feel my skin flush and nipples harden at the dream memory of a tall blonde haired woman, a supple rod flashing down and the sharp stinging sensation as it flashes across my upraised and exposed skin.

I kiss my mom on the cheek as I head out the door. A warm meal and another change of clothes, this time into more appropriate fighting attire which included one of my older, seen-better-days bras and I'm ready to patrol again. Willow and Xander are in full research mode with Giles at his house. Four hours of our teenage lives wasted as we moved from demon haunt to filthy bar and all we have to show for it is some vague mumblings about something called the Cabal. No…. thing we talked to had any information about it even after I roughed a few of them up so we decided to call it a day and headed for home.

Daylight turns to twilight which in turn gives way to the night, and I hunt. To a normal person, Gaimon Cemetery is a quiet, restful place to spend eternity. But I'm the Slayer, and my enhanced senses tell me that there's something rotten in Denmark, wherever that is. I'm pretty sure it's farther away than Giles' oh-so-wonderful England but geography was never my best subject in school. Not that I really have a best subject, unless you can count gym class, I guess. I know it's pretty far away though, and I really doubt that even with Slayer senses it would be difficult to pick up any kind of smells coming from there. At least I hope so. I mean who wants to go around smelling rotten things all day anyways? Ew!

I pause beside a leaning headstone and sniff the cool night air. A faint scent reaches me, old dirt with an undertone of rotting flesh, and a feral grin graces my lips. I've been tracking this one through the hushed cemetery and now I am closing in on my prey. I lock onto that faint odor and sweep my dilated eyes around, noting possible ambush points and avenues of escape. I flex the fingers that grip the smooth wooden stake in my right hand and glide out into the night, silently closing the gap. I know that he knows I am coming for him. Vampires have amazing hearing and the beat of my heart in my chest has alerted him to danger. He had thought me nothing more than a tasty treat when he attacked me on the sidewalk outside the cemetery. He knows now how wrong he was. I lower into a crouch and ease up onto the balls of my feet. My body is taut and I revel in the anticipation of the kill. I am a shadow in the night as I step out around the corner of the small mausoleum and a low growl of challenge issues from my throat as he turns to face me.

His eyes flash in the faint light, first from fear then in anger at feeling that fear. We speak not a word as we circle each other, probing feints seek out strengths and possible weaknesses. The blood we smell is his own, matting the hair on the back of his head from the blow it received after I flipped him onto the concrete sidewalk. He favors his right leg, deeply bruised when the blow I had aimed at his chest was narrowly evaded and it landed high on his thigh instead. We exchange a brief flurry of blows aimed at the face and upper body. Those I don't block I shrug off, I'll worry about the pain later. He's not so fortunate as first one fist bloodies his nose and the second catches him square in the chest. His body flies a short distance before slamming into side of the mausoleum behind him, opening a small crack in the wall. The impact has caused his head to slam into concrete again and more blood leaks out of him. I know that the pain from at least two cracked ribs will slow him even further. I step back into my crouch, stake at the ready. I know his end is near and I want to enjoy every second of this.

He regains his feet and readies himself to strike. The fear has returned and it combines with the pain in his chest to further twist his distorted features into a hideous mask. Fangs and talons flash white as he lunges towards me. I drop low, sweeping my feet at his legs. In his attempt to dodge out of the way, all of his weight shifts onto his injured leg and I coil my feet back into my body. With one powerful burst of strength I strike out at that knee, the sole of my boot making direct contact on the patella and his scream echoes through the graveyard as the bone shatters and ligaments tear. I leap onto his chest and grab the front of his filthy shirt to prevent him from crawling away. My fist is a blur as I rain blow after blow down onto his bloody face until all movement ceases. I sit back on my haunches astride his stomach and deliver the killing blow. I release a roar of victory into the still air as his dust swirls to the ground below.

I am the Slayer!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this chapter gave me quite a bit of trouble. I wrote out three seperate scenarios and this is the one I liked best so here it is. It's not quite what I had in mind when I started out but I think it works. Tell me what you think so I don't feel like I'm just sending this out into a void.

To Seduce a Slayer

By justagrump

Chapter 5

After making a final sweep through Gaimon Cemetery, I took a swing through Nylund Cemetery. You know the one, across the street from the police department? Sometimes I wonder who chose that stupid location for a graveyard. Maybe they just ran out of room to put yet another new cemetery and since its conveniently located so close to the high school and the police department they figured, what the hey, why not? Willow says they put it there because Sunnydale's finest may be secretly using it to make the body count from all of the demon activity in town seem lower than it really is. Xander thinks it could be where enemies of the Mayor end up when they get too close to winning an election. I don't know though. Conspiracy theories aren't really my thing. Takes too much brain juice to try and keep track of all the possibilities and I need all of mine just to keep up with my homework. Crap! That reminds me, school starts up again in a couple weeks. Time sure does fly when you're life sucks big time.

I had told Willow and Xander I'd meet them at the Bronze after patrol tonight if I had time. It's on my way home, so I'm gonna go hang with my buds for a bit. Right after a potty break. You'd think someone living on the Hellmouth would've designed a Slayer friendly cemetery. It'd have nice hot showers, clean restrooms and a really hot guy with a cute butt in tight shorts giving me a long slow massage…. sorry. I'm back now, heh heh. Guess I'll have to settle for a quick rinse in a dirty sink, a stinky stall with I don't _want_ to know what's on the floor that makes it so sticky and Xander trying to undress me with his eyes. Again. Ugh! Did I mention that my life sucks?

I nod to the doorman as he stamps my hand and I pass through the door. The heavy bass from a local garage band, The Forgetables, thrums through my body as I wind my way between dirty tables and sweaty bodies to where Willow and Xander are waiting for me. Willow jumps a little as I slide into the empty space beside her at the tall table. There's no empty chairs close by so I resign myself to not being able to rest my aching feet for a while longer.

"Hey guys. Been here long?" I ask Will and toss a wave over to Xander before noticing he's not paying attention. I have to raise my voice a little to be heard over the not ready for prime time band.

Willow gives me a grin and a quick hug. "Hey Buffy. No, not long. Half an hour, maybe. How'd it go tonight?"

"Same ole, same ole. Stake a vamp or two and spend the rest of the night getting the dust out of my hair. You know how it goes." I haven't told anyone but Giles about the new she-vamp in town. I don't want my friends to worry needlessly and I know they'd insist on going out on patrol with me to try and help. I'm not going to put them in any kind of danger without knowing what I'm up against first.

Xander's been watching the half dozen or so couples out on the dance floor as they try to keep time with the always changing tempo of the band. He turns to grab his drink and spots me talking with Willow. "Buff! Glad you could make it. Welcome to the Bronze! The band sucks, the drinks are watered down and the air conditioning hasn't worked all summer. But hey! It still beats spending the night at home watching my parents get drunk and fight all night." Xander's outburst is accompanied by a sarcastic smirk. He doesn't often talk about his parents but from what I've been able to piece together, he has a pretty crappy home life. I'd have more sympathy for him if he'd stop staring at my breasts like he's trying to decide which one to devour first. I know he never got over my rejecting him and choosing to be with Angel instead but I swear, if it wasn't for Willow I'd never hang out with Xander anymore. He just keeps getting creepier every day.

I take a quick look around for a waitress and turn back to them asking, "I need to use the restroom. You guys want something from the the bar? I'm in the mood for something tall and cool."

The little red head gives a quick shake of her head no and I turn from the table at Xander's "Nah, I'm good. But if you need a hand in there just give me a holler." Willow shoots daggers at him with her eyes (no, not real ones but that would be so cool if she could. Or maybe just really icky now that I think about it). I roll my own eyes in disgust at his crude comment and head off. I just know he's staring at my butt as I head for the little hall towards the back of the club and do what I gotta do in the ladies room.

Back out in the hall, I take my first deep breath since entering the restroom and start to make my way towards the bar. I'm definitely in a better mood now that I've had the chance freshen up a bit. I can feel the smile on my face as thoughts of an ice cold glass of Diet Coke make my mouth water. I let my hips sway to the uneven beat of the music as I weave a path the around small groups of people. There's only one bartender on duty tonight and the line I join is moving really slow. As I stand there waiting my turn I scan the crowd, wondering if anybody I know (and like) is back from summer vacation yet. There aren't that many young people here tonight and I see only a few that I recognize from school. I don't know all that many people by name yet unless I happened to share some classes with them last year and except for my disastrous attempt at joining the cheerleading squad, I never had much time to socialize with kids my own age. At least I don't see Cordelia and her hangers on anywhere. Having to put up with their cut downs tonight would really put a damper on my cheery mood.

Just as I step up to place my order my whole body tenses up. That familiar strong tingle is back and at first I think it might be from the bartender himself. A quick look in the mirror tells me I'm wrong though and I have to step out of line and away from the bar so I scan the crowd better. Only two people have ever made me tingle this way and I really hope it's Faith making her way toward me through the crowd. I can't imagine what she'd be doing back in Sunnydale right now without giving me a heads up call first, but the only alternative is…. Oh crap. Sparkling blue eyes meet my green ones from half way across the club as my bestest new enemy heads for the door to the alley. I can see that she has the hand of one of the few girls I know at school and is leading her outside. I think her name is something like Annie or maybe Angie. I make a quick detour past Willow's table to let her know what's up and head for the door to the alley.

Angie Calloway. I remember her now. We had gym class together last year. Long red hair that always seemed to have a mind of its own no matter what she tried to do with it. A little taller than me (who isn't though) with a body a little thicker than mine and she tans about as well as Willow, so she always had this kinda pasty white look to her skin. Having just watched her willingly leave the club with a woman gets me to thinking though. I had caught her looking at me strangely in the girls shower a few times but passed it off as nothing more than the normal checking and comparing that young people tend to do when in situations like that. I admit it, I've done it too. Comparing my boobs to someone like, oh I don't know…. Cordelia's doesn't mean I'm gay, just curious. I guess I always knew that other girls' bodies were different than mine but it didn't really register before, you know? And yeah, I always kinda wished that my boobs were up a little higher on my chest like some of the other girls' are. Still, I've always been happy with my little pink tips and they way they sit on the slope of my breasts. But seeing Cordy in the shower that first time, with her big dark nipples and silver dollar sized aureola really surprised me. The way they push out and away from her full, firm breasts like they're just daring me to take a little taste. The muscles of her cheerleading toned tummy leading down to that thick black patch of neatly trimmed…. er…. um, ahem, okay then. Getting a little off track here. Come on Buffy, focus! My point is, it's just normal teenage curiosity... probably.

By the time I get out the door, the two I'm trying to find are no where to be seen. I know they're close by because I can still feel that down low tingle. I close my eyes and listen for any sounds that might lead me to them. I have to shake my head to clear the lingering naughty thoughts of me and Cordelia in the shower and the dirty, perverted things she would make me do to her.

I scold myself, "Dammit Buffy, focus all ready! A girls life is in danger here!" Yep, just normal hormony teenage curiosity.

After a few moments I hear it. A soft moaning is coming from the little dumpster area. I pull my stake out of my back pocket and creep closer to the barely audible sounds. There they are. The street light on the other side of the alley gives off plenty of light to see them. The she-vamp has her back to the wall next to a dumpster, her blonde hair soft and shiny even in the harshness of the light. Her legs are bent slightly and open just wide enough for Angie's body to fit between them. I can easily see that the two of them are kissing passionately, hands roaming freely over each others body. The wet smacking of their lips and tongues is loud now in the silence of the alley and I can feel the beginnings of a blush as I watch scene before me. The tingling in my spine has changed to a tickle down low between my legs as I watch the taller woman's hands glide down Angie's back, over her round, slightly wide bottom to caress the soft skin at the back of her thighs. I know that my face is beet red now and it's getting harder to breath as I stand transfixed, watching those hands move up again, raising the short skirt and exposing the red haired girls' pink panties. A louder moan comes from Angie as the blonde she-vamp dips her hands past the waist band and caresses each soft cheek before she pulls the younger girls' hips in tighter against her own. I force myself to look away when I notice the two girls start moving their hips into each other, neither one seemingly aware of my presence.

I'm torn and confused at my reaction to the wanton display of girl-girl lust I've been watching. I know I should just march right over there, pull Angie to safety and stake that vampire to dust. On the other hand, I've never been witness to anything even remotely like this and even though I keep telling myself that I only like boys, the dampness in my panties, the tight pink bullets on my chest and the erotic dreams I've been having lately, both during the day and at night, all seem to prove that I've only been lying to myself. I glance over my shoulder as Angie releases another loud moan and my legs get suddenly weak. Both girls now have their panties down around their knees and the wet smacking sounds aren't just coming from them kissing anymore. I can see Angie's white butt cheeks clench and relax with each thrust of her hips against the other woman. I had no idea two girls could have sex like this or that I could get so aroused just from watching them.

I let out a low gasp of my own as one of my hands finds its way to the front of my jeans and I start pressing the coarse material against my pouty lips. My wet panties have molded themselves to my cooch and the seam of my pants rubbing against my hard clit and outer labia stokes the fire in my loins ever higher. I hear a low chuckle over the soft moans coming from the two girls humping each next to the dumpster and lock eyes with the blonde woman still up against the wall. Angie's face is turned away from me, her head to one side and her neck exposed. The pink tongue gliding over white skin from earlobe to shoulder shows me that Angie hasn't been bitten... yet. The taller woman smiles at me as I watch her eyes travel down over my heaving breasts to the hand rubbing its fingers up and down over the front of my jeans. I should have died of embarrassment at being discovered touching myself like this, but my horniness must have short circuited my brain. I don't even notice the soft thunk of my stake hitting the pavement as my other hand makes its way up to start pinching and pulling at my nipples through my t-shirt and bra. The added stimulation causes my weak legs to give out beneath me and I sink to my knees in the dirty alley.

Angie's moans are coming in short quick gasps as the two women grind faster and harder into each other. My hips move on their own as my fingers dig harder at the seam of my pants pressing against my engorged clit. The slick slit of my pouty pussy lips are forced apart by the wet fabric of my panties and jolts of pleasure shoot through my body. My other hand is busy tweaking and twisting each nipple in turn, further driving my lust fueled frenzy. I watch mesmerized as the blonde vampire gives a little twist to her hips and I can suddenly see Angie's juices flowing freely down the insides of her thighs. Hands grasp the softly giggling butt cheeks and pulls the up and slightly apart. From my knees I can see the inflamed thick outer lips and distended inner lips of Angie's red fur covered pussy. Whitish fluid flows from her, covering the labia before dripping from her.

I can no longer tear my eyes away from the wanton sex scene playing itself out before me. I watch as a long, slender middle finger slides into the seeping pink hole of Angie's pussy. The wet schlick, schlick sounds it makes are loud in my ears as it slips all the way in to the palm before being pulled almost all the way out again. Only the finger tip remains inside and I can see the moisture coating it thickly before it plunges all the way back in again. Angie's moans of "Yes, yes" echo in the confines of the alley but the finger leaves her dripping and quivering folds and moves up about an inch. It circles the dark skinned crinkle of her butt hole a couple of times before it plunges forcefully in. The red haired girl lets out a loud shriek at this unexpected penetration and her entire body shakes at the strength of her orgasm. The stiffened finger in her butt hole forces itself in and out of her body several more times before slowing to a halt still buried deep within her. The she-vamp holds the quivering body of the younger girl, removes her finger from Angie's butt and gently lowers her to the ground to lean against dumpster. She wipes her middle finger on the inside flap of the other girl's skirt before standing to face me. The damp hair on her pubic mound is matted and flat against her skin, her thick pussy lips still inflamed and coated in a thick sheen of juices. She lets the blue soaked thong panties fall to her ankles and steps out of them before smoothing out her skirt. With a quick flick of her foot, she flips the panties up and catches them out of the air before draping them over the red haired girls dazed face.

Angie's sweat dampened hair is plastered to her face and neck under the fabric of the thong panties. At first I fear that the deep red mark on her neck means she has been bitten after all while I was watching her get penetrated until I realize that it's only a big hickey. Her body slumps against the dumpster and her eyes remained closed in blissful relaxation following her massive orgasm. The skirt is still bunched up over her waist and her wet pink panties are now down around her ankles. I can't help but stare at the matted red pubic hair and exposed folds of her juice covered pussy. The thick clit at the top of her slit looks kinda like a tiny little penis as it slowly shrinks back under its hood.

My fingers never slowed or stopped during this entire erotic spectacle. I haven't allowed myself the pleasure of an orgasm since that night I gave my virginity to Angel and although I've touched myself many times, my guilt at not killing Angelus in the mall when I had the chance has always prevented me from the release my body so desperately needed. Now, here I am on my knees before the vampire who's been haunting my thoughts day and night ever since our only encounter in that graveyard. All of my buried and denied lust of the past eight months has hit me full force here in this dirty alley behind the Bronze. My burning need is plain to see in my eyes, my face and my gyrating body as I watch this long dead goddess approach me.

I try to lick my dry lips before speaking, but my mouth has nothing to moisten them with. "Please" I beg hoarsely.

The soft husky voice drifts down to me, "Please what?" she asks.

"Help me, please. Don't leave me like this."

Her hand runs through my hair. Her skin feels cool at it caresses my hot, flushed cheek. "You seem to be doing fine on your own. Didn't you enjoy our little show?" Her sweet voice has traces of lust and amusement as she slides her sparkling blue eyes down my quivering body. I lower my head in shame and humiliation as she watches me on my knees, my hips still pumping lewdly as my hands continue their movements.

"I-…. I can't!" My tears fall freely down my face at my frustration and shame. "Don't you understand? People died because I was weak! I have to be punished for what I did!" Heaving sobs finally force me to stop talking. My butt drops back onto my legs as my hands fall to my side in defeat. I hate that I've always been weak, unable to do the things I know I must do. I've been taken down not in combat as I was always led to believe, but betrayed by my own guilt and the lust filled yearnings of my seventeen year old body.

She pauses, lost in thought while she looks down at the pathetic sight that I make. "I see. There are many forms of punishment Slayer, and all come with a price." She kneels behind me and wraps me in her arms, pulling me close to whisper in my ear, "I can grant you pain beyond imagining, pleasure so intense you will beg me for more. Denial of pleasure? Public humiliation perhaps? Should I feed off you, Slayer? Tell me what punishment you deserve my dear." I pull in a quick short breath as I feel her sharp teeth graze against the skin of my throat.

I shudder almost in ecstasy at her touch. A sudden peace fills me as I accept that I'm about to die. I lean my head to one side and expose the full length on my neck to this beautiful and gentle vampire. "All of it. Everything you said and more. Punish me, please! I deserve to die for not stopping Angelus when I had the chance."

Her sharp teeth press against my skin. She slowly draws them up and down my neck as though searching for the perfect spot to sink them in so that she can feast on my warm pumping blood. She stops moving and her fangs leave my flesh. I brace myself for the flashing pain that I'm certain is about to come. I look up in surprise as instead of having my throat ripped out as I expect, cool hands turn my head towards her and she kisses me tenderly on the lips.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" I stammer out in confusion as she kisses me again, this time longer and more forcefully.

"I accept you, Slayer. But I'm not ready to kill you just yet." Her hand on my cheek prevents me from turning away from her gaze. "I will punish you as you request. As part of your punishment, you must continue to live knowing that you are giving yourself to me, a vampire, of your own free will. I _own_ you now."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "You…. you'll punish me? You're not going to k- kill me, or…. or turn me into a vampire like you?"

She traces a fingertip lightly over my lips as she replies, "Oh, I promise. You will most definitely be punished, my Slayer. I have ways to punish you such as you have never dared imagine. And I _will_ feed from you. But no, I am not going to kill you, nor will I turn you. You will do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you. You will deny me nothing." I let out a sharp gasp as she yanks my head back by my hair. "You are not to touch yourself except to wash. That means no masturbating or having sex with anyone or anything without my permission. You belong to me now, to do with as I please and I will not tolerate any disobedience."

Relief floods through me at hearing her say she won't kill me or make me into a vampire. "Yes. Yes, I agree. I belong to you. Thank you, thank you!"

Her lips press against mine again and I return the kiss this time. I can hardly believe that I get to live. She pulls me up from the pavement of the alley and embraces me. The body under her clothes is cool against my skin, but I don't care. Angel felt much the same whenever he held me so I'm used to it.

"Now go. I want you to help your little friend over there get home safely and I think your friends inside are probably worried about you. I want you to keep my panties to remind you of this night. Remember, I will come for you at sundown to begin your punishment."

"Yes, I'll remember. Uh, what do I call you anyways? You never told me your name."

"My name is Sundaria Petrovich. But you must always address me as Mistress. Failure to do so will only add to your punishment. And you are Buffy Summers, my Slayer."

"How…. How did you know my name?"

"I found the driver identification card you keep in your back pocket the first night we met. That's how I knew where to take you after I knocked you out. Now go. It's getting late and I have yet to feed." She kisses me again and I don't resist when she places her hands on my butt and gives me a squeeze. Then I watch as she heads out of the alley and disappears around the corner. I hope she doesn't kill anyone I know (or like).

I walk over to Angie and take the now cold moist panties from her head. Folding them carefully, I blush as I slide them into my back pocket. Lifting my fingers up I wrinkle my nose at the musky odor coming from them. I've never smelled another girl down there before and I'm kind of surprised at how much like me she smells. Her scent is strong and there's a light under tone that I can't quite figure out. I pull Angie's panties back up over her knees just as she turns her head and looks at me in surprise.

"Buffy? Buffy Summers? What are you doing?"

"It's okay Angie. I found you laying out here like this and thought you might need help. Do you feel like you can stand if I help you up?"

"Mmm, yeah. I feel great. Did you happen to see….?" She gets up mostly on her own but I help steady her when she gets a little light headed for a moment. She then finishes pulling up her panties and straightens out her clothing.

"No. There wasn't anybody else out here when I found you. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I'm not about to tell her about what happened between me and Sundaria, my new Mistress. "Here, let me make sure you get home safe. I have to go tell Willow and Xander where I'm going so they don't freak out on me."

"Oh okay, sure. No, I'm fine really. It's just…. I was with someone. Must of taken off when you came out." The disappointment in her face is clear as she keeps looking around the alley and I don't think she was even aware that I watched the whole thing. I let myself fall behind Angie a little so I can retrieve my discarded stake and can't help blushing again at the memory of watching her have sex right there in the alley in front of me with the blonde vampire. We slowly make our way back into the Bronze to get her stuff and I can say goodnight to Willow and Xander. As we head out towards Angie's home, I wonder how many cold showers it'll take before I can get to sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

To Seduce A Slayer

by justagrump

Chapter 6

"Oh God! Oh god, ohgodohgod what did I do? What the HELL was I thinking? _Was_ I even thinking?" I'm in my bedroom, panicking. Memories of last night keep flashing past my eyes as I pace back and forth. I can't believe how horny I am after dreaming all night about Angie and that bitch vampire having sex. What the hell's the matter with me? Okay, so maybe I'm not as straight as I thought I was. I can admit it. I like looking at girls sometimes, but that doesn't make me gay, you know? I'm just really curious about… stuff. And yeah, watching them, that was hot. _Really_ hot. And dreaming all night that it was me in her arms instead of Angie has me all worked up, but still! What if Willow and Xander had come looking for me? Shit! That would have been a disaster! Willow would have definitely freaked, but I think she'd be okay with it after a while, probably a long while. She's pretty open minded about stuff like that.

But Xander? Oh gawd! If he finds out I like girls I'll never hear the end of it! He'll be all over that like ugly on the Master. There'll be dirty jokes and wise cracks about taking pictures and videos, wanting to watch and… ick! Him wanting to join in! As if! Like I'd want _him_ around when I'm with my Mistress. Huh. Is it just me or did I really just say _my __Mistress_ and not _if _but _when?_ And the way I get so horny just thinking about she might to do me? Just how many ways can a vampire punish a human being? Guess this means I've made up my mind, haven't I? Suddenly, sundown seems so very far away.

"Hey Giles." A little yoga, a nice hot shower followed by breakfast and I'm feeling pretty good right now. I feel as though the weight of the world has fallen from my shoulders now I've decided to go through with this.

"Buffy. You look rather chipper this morning. I take it everything went well last night?" Good ole Giles. Always the over exuberant one.

"Yep. Saved a girl from unspeakable horror, chased off our favorite she-vamp and got a name!"

"Really? That _is_ good work. I can tell you that the Watcher's Council is quite concerned over this whole Cabal business. Not only do they have absolutely no information themselves about it, but none of their sources seem to be able to find out anything either. They have agents working all over the world day and night but so far they keep coming up empty."

"Well, not to worry. After all, the Slayer's on the job. Sundaria Petrovich, blonde, five nine, loves high heels. Good fashion sense. And I think she's kinda gay."

The perplexed look on his face is almost comical. "How could you possibly know that?" And there he goes, cleaning his glasses again.

Maybe cause I watched her having sex last night? "When I met up with her last night she was about to make a meal out of one of my classmates. A _girl_ classmate. Talk about your Roman hands and Russian fingers." I begin pacing the room hoping that Giles doesn't notice my reaction to the memory of the alley. Talking about it, even in a round about way sends butterflies through my tummy and I get a nice warm, down low tingle.

"I wouldn't read too much into that Buffy. Vampires as a general rule don't discriminate on gender when they hunt. As you know, even Angelus was known to feed from and turn many males during his reign of terror in Europe. It could be that your classmate was simply a target of opportunity. And how many times have you yourself fought female vampires? I'm quite sure they wouldn't have had any qualms at draining you if they had won."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Of course, he's only right because there is no _way_ I'm going to tell him what _really_ happened last night. And he just had to bring up Angel's past, didn't he? It's a good thing he doesn't know the rest of the story about me and Angelus. "Still, I should step up my patrols and take her out before she can find any more _targets_, right?"

"Not just yet, I think. Perhaps you could be so kind as to pick up Willow and Xander while I let the Council know what you've told me? I could use some help going through some of the old Watcher's diaries in the event this… Sundaria woman happened to spark an interest in any of my colleagues."

Xander? Now _there's_ a great way to ruin a good mood. "Um, I think Xander said he was going to be busy today. But I know Willow's always up for a big yawn fest. You want us to pick up anything for lunch?"

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be nice. Just, please! Nothing from one of those god awful fast food places you Americans seem so fond of. What they serve hardly qualifies as food. There should be some money in my wallet to pay for it."

I grab a few bills on my out as Giles starts dialing England. Maybe I can get in a good workout while he and Willow make like the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew. It's not that I don't _like_ books and researching and stuff. I'd like it just fine if it wasn't so boring! Why does research always mean dusty old books written by long dead guys who take forever just to say good morning? Now put me in front of something really important like Cosmo or Vogue, I'd be all over it! Besides, I'm all about the action. Give me something to fight or an apocalypse to stop and I'm the best there is. Leave the smelly old book stuff to people who _like_ falling asleep in hard, uncomfy chairs.

Willow and Giles enter the workout room together. They've been hitting the books for over an hour and I took the opportunity to get in a light workout. Not wanting a repeat of the last time I was here, I put on some sweat pants instead of my usual shorts. I had heard the phone ring even over the thumping of my fists against the repaired punching bag and figure it was probably the Council calling back. And judging from the look on his face, I'm not going to like what they told Giles.

"Okay Giles. Spit it out. What did the Council say?" I stretch my shoulders and grab a towel as I wait for the answer.

"Yes. Well, as I mentioned before, they are rather concerned. The little they've been able to find out is that this Cabal appears to be sending vampires and demons to every Hellmouth in the world. There's well over a dozen that we're aware with two here in the States. There's another one in Cleveland. What they plan on doing is still a mystery but I dare say it can't be good."

"Sooo, what? They expect me to go flying all over the world now? Giles, I have my hands full here. I know I've always said I wanted to leave Sunnydale someday, but this isn't quite what I had in mind. Plus, I doubt my mom is going to let me go jet-setting all over the place with school starting in less than two weeks. Maybe it's time to call in Faith?"

"Not just yet. So far, the only solid lead we have is this Sundaria woman. You've gone up against her twice now and survived each encounter. The Council wants you to try getting as much information as you can from her that might give us a clue as to what they might be up to."

"What! Giles you're crazy! _They're_ crazy! The only reason she didn't kill me the first time is she played mind games on me and it would have been too easy! She got away last night cause I… I was more concerned with making sure that Angie was all right and I passed up a chance to take her out. Now you want me to be all best friendy with her in the hopes she'll spill her guts and not mine?"

"Buffy, I know it's dangerous but I'm afraid it's all we have right now. For whatever reason, she seems to have taken an interest in you and we have to try and exploit that advantage. I'm quite certain if she had wanted to kill you she would have. I'm also just as certain that you're more than a match for her. Now that you know what she can do you'll be better prepared to defend yourself. We could be on the verge of a global catastrophe without even knowing it. We have to get more information if we stand any kind of a chance at stopping this and you are our best hope."

Imagine that. Here I was trying to figure out how to keep him from discovering that I'm about to give myself to her tonight and now he's handing me the perfect excuse to do just that. Of course, he has no idea what she has in mind for me or why and I'msure not going to tell him_._

Willow clears her throat and steps in closer to me. She's been listening this whole time without saying anything and is wearing her 'concerned friend' face. "I know this probably won't help much, Buffy, but at least we found out something." She takes my hand and pulls me over to sit on a stack of mats. "Sundaria Petrovich was born in Russia about forty years ago, so she's still really young as far as vampires go. There isn't much on her in the Watcher's diaries, but none of them have recorded any kills that can be attributed to her. All they mention is that wherever she goes, there's a sudden increase in the number of people being admitted to hospitals with sudden cases of anemia and really nasty bite marks in strange places on their bodies."

Giles steps closer and he's cleaning his glasses again. I know him well enough to brace myself for whatever he has to say next. "As you well know, these descriptions all fit with the sudden loss of blood caused by a vampire attack. It's rare, but there have been some vampires who prefer _not_ to kill their victims straight away. The Council believes that this makes it possible for a vampire to both prevent a wide spread panic when drained bodies suddenly start showing up and also that the vampire ensures itself of a steady supply of fresh blood to, um, to draw upon."

Willows chimes in again with "Kind of like Happy Meals on legs. The vampire would know right where to go to get another meal. So chances are, she wouldn't kill you outright and you'd be able to get away to call for backup." Meaning Faith of course. "Or maybe a transfusion at the hospital. But that's good right? At least it's something. Right?" Good old Willow. Always trying to find the silver lining in every storm cloud.

I just sit there, holding my head in my hands. I want to laugh at what they're telling me but of course I can't. I have to pretend that I hate what they seem to be suggesting and have to be talked into doing the exact same thing I was going to do anyways. Forcing out a heavy sigh, I stand and start to pace across the room again. I don't want to seem too eager to accept their plan or for them to see how aroused I'm getting. At least I won't have to hide the fact that I'll be spending a lot of time with her as she has her way with me. And now, thanks to some long dead guys and their musty books, I won't even have to worry about hiding any bite marks from them either. Now all I have to do is keep mom from finding out. God, how she would freak if she knew about any of this. I stop in front of the pommel horse and put on my reluctant face.

"Okay." I never realized how hard it could be to say one word while trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. I cross my arms in front of me and turn to face them. "I guess we know what I have to do then, don't we? Get as close to her as I can. I'll try to get you what you need. I'll check in as often as I can, but no promises. I don't know how long it'll take before she starts to trust me though. Could be days, weeks, maybe even months." Please God, let it be months! I make my face look as stern and resolute as possible as I tighten my arms around myself to hide my eager trembling. "But if I wake up dead some night, I'm going to be _really_ cranky." I try to make it sound like a joke but we all know that it's a very real possibility so nobody laughs.

The looks of shock on their faces tells me they hadn't even considered what I might have to do or how long this might take. Giles can't even look me in the face now as he points out "Buffy, we might not have that much time. The sooner we find out what their plans are the better."

Willow steps up to me uncertainly as she begins to understand what I had said., "Buffy? Are you sure you want to do this? You don't know what she might do to you. There has to be a better way than…. than this. Maybe we _should_ get Faith here. With her help you could maybe capture her or something?"

Her concern at my safety reminds me again of why she's my best friend and I put my arms around her. "And then what, torture her until she tells us what we want to know? Vampires can take a lot of pain. Who knows how long it would take before we can get her to talk or even if we can believe anything she says? And where would we keep her?" I give her a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay Will, I promise. If things get too out of hand, I'll be out of there faster than Cordelia fleeing a thrift shop." I let the little red head go and start to make my way to the door. "Besides. You said yourself she probably won't just kill me right away." Over my shoulder I glance back at my Watcher, "You might want to make sure the hospital stays stocked up on my blood type."


	7. Chapter 7

To Seduce A Slayer

by justagrump

Chapter 7

Sundown. Show time. I took another shower when I arrived home and got ready for the night; peach flavored lipstick and a little light blue eye shadow, my sexiest sheer black bra with matching thong panties that mom doesn't know I ordered from her Victoria's Secret catalog, tight white button down top and black leather mini skirt with a slit up one leg that reaches the top of my thigh, black fishnet over-the-knee stockings and open toed shoes with one inch heels. Since I'm going to go through with this I might as well make the most of it. I also have a black hoodie tied loosely around my neck and shoulders in case it gets cold tonight. The skirt has a special slot going across my lower back to carry my stake in without it being too obvious to someone walking behind me. As I come down the stairs mom gives me one of her _you're not leaving this house dressed like that_ looks and I have to explain that I'm only wearing it to make vampires think I'm a helpless school girl in order to lull them into a false sense of security. She's not entirely convinced and I can tell she's about to go into lecture mode so I give her quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, tell her not to worry and not to wait up for me as I head out the door before she can stop me.

Out on the front lawn I start to get a little nervous and I have to pace back and forth. I see that mom has drawn the curtains for the night before turning on the television. My tummy feels like it's full of nervous butterflies and I wish now that I hadn't had such a big dinner. I can't quite believe that I'm dressed up like a cheap hooker (cheap but hot!), waiting for a vampire to make me her new plaything. I just about manage to talk myself out of doing this and am about to run back inside when I get that strong tingle again and hear footsteps coming up the walkway. I wrap my arms tight around myself in an effort to hide my trembling and my breath leaves me in a loud gasp as I turn to face her.

Long blonde hair flows loose down her back, a touch of eye shadow and ruby red lipstick on soft full lips that draws my eyes from the paleness of her skin. A two inch wide black choker with a silver filigreed _S_ adorns her neck. As my eyes move slowly down over her bare, pale white shoulders to the swell of her covered breasts my heart skips a couple of beats at the patterned red corset she's wearing. I can feel my nipples harden at the smoothly molded curves of her upper body and the way her breasts bounce slightly with every step. Matching red garter belts snake down her lean legs from beneath a red micro mini to the tops of her shear black mid thigh nylons. Although the tiny skirt blocks my view, the way it molds itself to her mons sends my imagination into overdrive as memories from a fevered dream and the dirty alley come flooding back. Red open toed shoes with three inch heels add the finishing touch and I can't stop staring as this beautiful Goddess moves up to me. My skin flushes and as the heat builds between my legs I wonder if she can smell my sudden arousal.

I jump at the sensation of cool fingertips brushing against my cheek and my mind swirls as her her lips claim mine in a passionate kiss. One strong hand wraps itself around my waist as the other catches in my hair to yank my head back. She catches my bottom lip in her teeth and bites. My legs go weak as she licks and sucks at the smear of blood she has drawn and I can taste my coppery flavor on the tongue she pushes into my willing mouth. Her eyes flash golden in the glow of the street lights as she pulls me by the waist against her and leans back to look into my eyes.

Everything around me disappears as I gaze into the depths of her smiling blue eyes. The husky voice comes from miles away as she speaks. "Mmm, peaches. I had almost forgotten how sweet they taste. Almost as delicious as you, my dear Slayer." I am dimly aware of the boning and soft fabric of her corset as my hands caress her strong back. My skin tingles as she runs her fingernails lightly down my back and up under my skirt to caress the bare skin of each butt cheek. Fingertips trace the line of my thong from my waist to the where it disappears into my butt crease and my quickening breath brushes my hard bullets into the under swell of her breasts. I lower my face to her chest and inhale the clean scent of her skin with a hint of Obsession perfume, which seems somehow appropriate. The movement of her breasts as she chuckles at my reaction to her causes my chin to slide deeper into her cleavage. The heat of my blush warms the skin pressing against my cheeks.

"My my, you _are_ an eager one, aren't you?" I let out a little whimper as one hand leaves my bottom so she can raise my eyes to meet hers again. I suck in a deep breath as I feel a finger slip deeper into my crease to rub lighlty over the pink crinkled skin barely covered by the thin strip of fabric. My eye lids fall half closed as this new sensation unleashes a flood of moisture into my panties and it's really hard to breathe. "Are you ready to give yourself to me Slayer? Are you ready to surrender yourself to the punishment that you crave?"

Lust fills my head with thick fog and my hips grind into her as the sinful stimulation continues. All thoughts of my mission and the nervousness I had felt earlier have evaporated. "Y-... yes. Take me. Make me yours, please!" I hardly recognise my own voice as I stammer out my plea.

My eyes roll up as the tip of her tongue swirling around the inside of my ear sends delicious tingles down my spine. My erect clit twitches in response to the soft nipping of her teeth on my earlobe and I can't suppress a breathy "Oh God, yes!" I shiver in anticipation as her lips brush the sensitve skin of my ear when she whispers to me, "And what will you do for me? What do I get in return?"

My throaty whisper is filled with want and need. "_Anything_! I'll do anything you want. Just please take me! Take me now!" And there it is. All of the repressed guilt and lust that I've carried for the last eight months have shattered my last shred of dignity, powdered it into dust as so many vampires who have crossed my path. I know in my racing heart that I can deny her nothing.

She releases a low growl of satisfaction as her fangs sink into the soft flesh of my neck. At that same instant, the finger circling my crinkled exit forces it way under my thong and buries itself deep inside my virgin channel before beginning a hard thrusting motion. Blood flows freely from the fresh neck wound as my Mistress drinks. The incredible pain of these dual assaults triggers my orgasm and I can't contain a cry of ecstacy as dancing lights explode behind my closed eyes. A firm thigh forces my legs apart to make contact with my cream filled panties. The unexpected pressure causes my slick folds to spread open and the soaked fabric molds itself over my exposed clit. The long cool finger never slows it's anal assault. The force of its motion in and out of my burning passage presses my clit and molten pussy ever harder against the juice slickened thigh. The wave of dizzyness that washes over me from the sudden loss blood only enhances the affects of the second orgasm rippling through my slender body. All of my strength melts away at the intense combination of pleasure and pain overloading my senses. All of my cares and worries fade away in post-orgasmic bliss.

The cool darkness enveloping me slowly fades. Soft light filters through my eye lids and the chirping of crickets sounds in my ears. I can't believe how warm and relaxed I feel as my senses slowly reawaken. I realize that I'm laying down now and being cradled in someones arms. At their cool touch I at first think that maybe Angel has come back to me until I feel softness under my cheek. No part of Angel ever felt like this and I smile as the memory of what just happened comes back to me. I open my eyes to confirm what I all ready knew and kiss the exposed flesh of the firm breasts. A soft hand brushes my hair back from my face and a pair of sparkling blue eyes framed by a halo of glowing golden hair look down at me.

"Welcome back little one. Feeling better?"

I lazily trail a fingertip across her skin as I gaze up at her. "Yes, thank you. That was... incredible." I whisper. A brief wave of dizzyness comes over me as I raise myself up to kiss her. I can taste the traces of my blood still on her lips but I ignore it. I bury my head into her chest again as I realize where we are. Sudden panic and shame threaten the serenity that I sought for so long. "Oh. My. God. Please tell me we didn't just do that in my front yard. What if the neighbors saw us? What if my mom!"

She shushes me with her lips as her fingertips caress my cheek. "Hush now Slayer. Your mother didn't see us or she would have been out here long before now. And if any of the neighbors did, so what? Are you so ashamed that you would want to hide away?"

"Yes! I...I mean no! Ugh, I don't what I mean. What you did...what _we _did...it was so...amazing! But out in the open? In my own front yard where just anybody can catch us? That's just wrong, isn't it?" I finish a little uncertainly as I get a sudden shiver of excitement at the thought of being caught having sex, with another girl no less.

She laughs lightly as she stands and helps me to my feet. My Mistress pulls me into another embrace. "Isn't this what you wanted; exquisite pain, unbearable pleasure, public humiliation? The punishment you desire which your friends are unable to understand? These things and more I promised and I have only just begun to deliver. Now then, I have something for you." She reaches out and a small white box appears in her hand as if by magic. I blink in surprise as I notice for the first time a young woman standing by her side. Her dark skin and clothing makes her difficult to see in the shadow of the tree. I look behind me and see a man in what appears to be a business suit standing next to the lamp post with his hands folded in front of him. How long have they been standing here and how much did they see?

"Uh, Sundaria..." That's as far as I get before a hard hand shoots out and grabs my throat. I let out a pained gurgle of surprise as the fingers clamp down over my fresh wound.

"You only address me as _Mistress_ from now on, Buffy. If you do not, I will add to your punishment and next time, there won't be so much pleasure. Do you understand?"

The hard steel in her eyes would have been enough to convince of her seriousness. As it is, the hand that is shaking me by my throat like a rag doll helps to reinforce her message. "Y-... yes, M-... mistress." I manage to croak out. She releases me just as suddenly and I drop to my knees coughing for air and rubbing the sharp pain away.

"Good. Stand up and put this on." I rise on wobbly legs and take a circular object from her hand. In the dim light I examine the cold metal of what appears to be a collar. It's hinged on one side and has a place on the back for a lock. Turning it over a silver _S_ etched into the metal glints up at me and I trace a finger over it beofre slipping it around my neck.

"It's beautiful. What's this for, uh...Mistress?" When my pale skinned Goddess lifts my hair and fastens a small lock in the hasp a quick flash of light blinds me temporarily. "What the hell?" I have to blink rapidly to clear the spots from my eyes.

When I can see again she has a satisfied smile on her face. "Perfect." She glides a finger across my slender throat as she admires the collar. "I have a witch who provides me with certain...magical, services. She enchants these to help me better maintain control over my pets. As you can now see, Sharrise and Pietor" she gestures to the woman and man in turn, "are each wearing collars identical to yours." Sure enough, even in the dim light I can clearly see that they're wearing chokers like mine. I wonder how I could have not noticed that before? "Only a person wearing one can see them on others." Oh, that answers that question. "In this way you can quickly identify friend from foe even in a crowded room or during a fight in a dark cemetery, perhaps. These two are my most trusted assistants. Learn their faces well Buffy. If I am not available to provide your punishment, one of them will be instructed to take over for me."

"Wha-... what? But I thought... you mean there might be others to... to..." A sharp slap to my face make me stumble and quickly tear up. I look dazedly around to Sundaria only find her glaring coldly at me.

"Do not question me again!" She steps up to me and yanks my head back sharply by my hair. "You gave yourself to me Slayer, of your own free will. I am a busy vampire and I will not always have the time to train you myself." More tears fall from me at the pain as she yanks on my hair again. "Sharrise and Pietor will be given explicit instruuctions on how I wish them to proceed in my absence." She roughly pushes my face down as she lets go of me.

"B...but Mistress? What if they feed? What's to stop them from killing me?" I start trembling as I try to watch the two of them standing on opposite sides of me. I fully expect to be attacked at any second and I'm far too weak from the loss of blood to defend myself.

"They will not kill you and they will only feed when I give them permission. Not only have I have trained them very well, the collars render them...and you, unable to disobey me. Now, remove your panties and hand them to Sharrise. You won't be needing them anymore and they'll only get in the way."


	8. Chapter 8

To Seduce A Slayer

by justagrump

Chapter 8

I lower my face to hide my deep blush at the soft schlurp from my slick folds as I slide the wet material down my legs. The ebony girl holds out her hand to accept the thin thong. I watch captivated as she lifts the panties to her nose and inhales deeply. I growl out a husky "Oh my God!" but I'm not sure if it's because of the way her fangs gleam and the all ready dark eyes dilate further as she takes in my musky scent or how my clit twitches as she kisses the damp crotch.

"Continue Sharrise." Mistress Sundaria has a satisfied smile now as she takes in the scene before her.

"Yes Mistress, as you wish." The fangs emphasize her smile as she steps up to me. Red painted fingernails slowly unbutton my blouse, lingering a moment to trace the upper edge of my bra. My eyes close as my head falls back at the erotic feeling of her fingertips across my the sensitive skin of my breasts. The blouse falls open and Sharrise sweeps it off my shoulders as she circles behind me to unhook my bra. Her cool body presses into my now bare back as her hands reach around to my rapidly hardening nipples. Her sharp teeth and moist tongue graze down the side of my neck as her fingers tease and tweak my pink tips. Dew drips down the inside of my thighs as I imagine the sight that would greet any chance passer by.

I let out a pouty whimper as my bra drops down my arms to be caught by the no longer active hands. My blouse is returned to me as Mistress tells me "You may put it back on, but do not button it. I want you to tie the ends together under your breasts."

I do as she says as Sharrise hands my clothing to Pietor which he then places into a pack slung across his shoulder. I take this time to get a close look at him. Light brown hair is cut short and parted on one side. The ruggedly handsome non-fanged face is set in an inscrutable mask. His well cut dark blue suit contrasts sharply against the pale skin and partially open white shirt. He would easily fit in on Wall Street or maybe the World Wrestling Federation judging from the beefy muscles that flex and bulge as he moves. It's a good thing he's wearing the Mistress's collar cause I'm not sure I could take him in a fight. I might not be able to tell what he's thinking but the tent in his pressed slacks shows that he hasn't been immune to the events on the lawn.

An arm linking itself with mine draws my attention back to my new Mistress as we start walking down the street. "Tell me, what could one so young have done to deserve the pain and punishment that you eagerly seek?" Our two companions trail behind at a slight distance and I get the impression that they're as much body guards as assistants.

My bra-less breasts bounce freely with every step, hard pink bullets poking out the material of the unbuttoned blouse. Every errant gust of wind finds its way up my skirt to tickle at my slowly drying skin. My heart hammers in my chest as her arm brushes against the side of my breast as we walk. For the first time since I was Chosen, I feel almost…free. I've finally found the one person who will give me what I want. Not praise at having won a hard fought battle and saving the world. Not pity or meaningless comfort for having to kill Angel. But what I _truly_ deserve. And so I tell her.

I tell my Mistress not about the love I had for Angel, but of the desire I had for Angelus. I tell her what I could never say to my friends, to Giles or my mother. Yes, Angel was my first love and I gave him my virginity. But Angelus not only walked around in the same body, he had the same memories. He knew that I couldn't kill him. Everybody knows that Angelus and I fought several times before he became obsessed with sending the entire world to Hell, literally. What they don't know is that he won, every single time. He could have killed me but he wanted me to suffer and he used my love against me.

After each battle he would strip me naked wherever we were and tie me up. Then he would fuck me. Not just once, but over and over until it was almost dawn. His favorite position was to take me from behind, his cold cock pounding so hard and deep inside that I always woke up bruised and sore. With my hands tied behind me he would pull my head back by my hair so far that at times I was afraid my neck would snap like a dry twig, but I didn't care. I loved him. I loved the way he made my body respond to his harsh treatment. The slapping of his skin against mine, the bounce of his heavy balls against me as he rode me to one orgasm after another before shooting his dead seed into me became my obsession. And every time, after he had finished, he would make me lick him clean of our combined juices until he was hard again. He would tease the head of his dick across my lips and rub its length along my face until I begged him to let me suck it. Angelus taught me how to give what he called a _proper blow job_ that first night; to swallow and relax as the spongy head reached the back of my throat so that he could enter all the way and he liked me to swirl my tongue around his shaft as he slid in and out of my mouth. He took great pleasure in burying his cock in my oral pussy, keeping my nose mashed into his pubic hair just to see how long I could hold my breath without passing out. The swelling of his glans and the way his balls would pull up tight to his body would announce the arrival of his climax. Angelus always made sure to pull out, leaving only the head between my lips so that his cum would land thickly on my tongue. Only after he had quit spurting was I allowed to swish his seed around to get the full flavor before swallowing it down. When he was fully sated and dawn was fast approaching would he cut my bonds, get dressed and depart without so much as a word or glance back at my disheveled body. I would dress, alone and in silence before making my way home on weak and trembling legs. I refused to shower before sliding naked into my bed. I wanted to remember the feel and taste of him as I fell to sleep. I had loved Angel, but I _wanted_ Angelus and what he did to me even after his killing spree began.

Four times we fought. Four times he won, at one point even accusing me of losing on purpose just so he could use me and he may have been right. I lived for the scrape of his teeth against my sensitized skin as he took me repeatedly. I craved the pin pricks of pain as his fangs pierced my skin just enough to draw blood. Angelus would tease me for hours, driving himself into me until I was about to cum then pull out and watch as I squirmed and humped at the night air trying to find any kind of friction against my throbbing clit that would send me over the edge. Then he would enter my dripping hole and fuck me hard again only to stop and wait some more until I was begging him for release. I would promise him anything to get my orgasm and I meant it too, I was that far gone with lust and need. The night after he killed Miss Calendar he hunted me down again. As he was riding-the-pony he described how she had died. He whispered into my ear how he chased her through the school and timed our combined orgasms to the snapping of her neck. Angelus fucked me again while telling how he had arranged her body in Giles bed for him to find, and then again when he told me that the next time we fought, he was going to turn me. I came harder and louder each time he described in intimate detail what he had done and planned to do. And I wanted it. I wanted to be with him forever, to be used and abused by him. Whether I was alive or dead didn't matter. After I had cleaned and sucked his cock dry I stumbled home to await my fate. But it never came. He found Acathla. And I had to kill him. Yay me.

We walk in silence through the darkened downtown. All of the shops are closed at this hour, the only people still on the streets either tired employees scurrying home or partyers looking for some place to crash. After several minutes Mistress Sundaria softly asks, "And when Angel returned?"

"We've never spoken about it, but I know he remembers. With his soul restored he hasn't been able to look at me again. Being in the same room, even living in the same town was too much for him to handle. That's why he decided to leave me." I blink back unshed tears, unsure just who they were for.

"He never told anyone what Angelus did or was going to do to you?"

"I'm pretty sure I would have heard about it by now if he had."

"I agree. News like that would travel quickly even in the demon world."

We turn down a dark but familiar alley and stop before the blank steel door. A single rap of her knuckles causes the peek hole to open followed quickly by the door. Warm air, soft music and the mixed smell of sweaty bodies and cigarette smokes wafts over us from inside. Mistress turns to the pair trailing behind us. "Go and feed. Return when you are finished to escort my Slayer home." She takes my hand and we enter the building without waiting for their response. With a wide sweep her arm she gestures around her. "Welcome to your new life, Slayer."

Blinking rapidly to adjust to the gloom of the cavernous building I can't believe my eyes. Low lights descending from the ceiling reveal that we're on a catwalk type platform overlooking a large open area. A long drink bar runs the length of one wall with tables, chairs and booths scattered about for patrons to relax. A dance floor occupies about one third of the available space and the whole place feels much like the Bronze. The real eye popper isn't the fact that most of the bodies below us belong to various demons and vampires, but rather that the wall opposite the bar has a raised stage where a wide variety of what appears to be torture devices have been set up. Through the haze of confusion clouding my brain I recognize some of the pieces from History class and Giles' old books; a rack with a big spoked wheel and chains to hold someone in place, stocks like the Puritans used in medieval times, a few big X's where people can be tied spread eagle and several more that I can't identify or process right now. Some of the devices have humans strapped to them and moans of pleasure and shrieks of pain float up to us.

Mistress wraps an arm around my shoulders and trails her free hand down my chest to tease sharp fingernails across my breasts and nipples. "Beautiful isn't it, demon kind and humans co-existing peacefully to satisfy mutual needs and desires? It gives me some hope for the future."

Individual words somehow clump themselves into sentences as I take in the stunning tableau. "Y-…You mean, those people? They asked for this? They're here cause they want to be?"

Her fingers tweak and pinch painfully at my achingly hard nipples. "Just like you my pet. They too feel the need for something…more than what they were able to find from others. Some seek the pleasure that only pain can bring. Others look to escape the reality of their pathetic lives. Still others enjoy the strongest bonds of trust possible that can form between a Dominant and her submissive, a bond that can take years to build and that most so called normal relationships ever achieve."

"Are you…are you going to make me go down there?"

"Perhaps. But for now, I want you all to myself. My hope is that I will be able to train you well enough so I can remove your control collar without wondering if you'll be tempted to turn me into dust with that stake I let you keep."

Oh shit! I had completely forgotten that I was even carrying one! "Mistress! I wouldn't, I couldn't!"

She cups my chin in her palm and kisses me lightly. "You could and you would, Slayer. It's okay, I understand. It's in your nature, a part of who you are. You're nervous and afraid and this is all so new for you. In time that will all change and then we'll see. Come. I want to show you where you'll be spending most of your time here before you have to go." She takes my hand again and leads me down a section of the catwalk towards another steel door. Standing guard is another female vampire, a redhead about my size dressed all in leather and also wearing a collar. "This is Marla. She's here most nights. There will be others whom you will meet during your time with us. I will leave instructions with them on how I wish you to be prepared for our sessions and you are to obey them without hesitation or complaint, is that clear?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. Marla? This is Buffy, my new pet Slayer." Sundaria looks at the petite vamp expectantly.

Marla's voice is surprisingly bright and cheerful for a vampire and she gives me a fang free smile. "Welcome to the family Buffy. Mistress Sundaria has instructed me to have you remove your clothing and allow me to bind your arms behind your back." I do as she says, blushing slightly as she licks her lips while she scans my now nude body. With my arms tied securely behind me she turns me to face her again to hook a length of chain to my collar handing the free end to my Mistress. My clothing she folds neatly and places them on a shallow shelf set into the wall. "You may retrieve them after Mistress dismisses you." She then opens the door and steps to one side to let us pass.

Sundaria smiles at her warmly. "Thank you Marla. You may prepare the bath now." Mistress tugs lightly at the chain as she guides me through her spacious apartment. A large tiled bathroom has been outfitted with a jacuzzi style tub where the petite redhead adjusts the water temperature. An office, living room and the bedroom that's bigger than my living room are thickly carpeted. The kitchen is relatively small and the few appliances look new as does all of the furniture. In the center of one wall sits the largest bed I've ever seen. Light blue satin sheets peek out from the top edges of a plush quilt. The design of a pair of golden eyes with vertically slitted black pupils on a pure black background stare up from the bed appearing custom made. Arranged along the headboard are more pillows than I think we own at home, also with light blue coverings.

She pauses in front of a closed door. "And now my dear, the coup de grace." With a flourish she throws open the and leads me in to a well lit room with hard wood floors. The room holds many of the same devices that I had noticed down in the club; a large X, a Rack type device with a positional table, an odd looking pummel horse with thick leather straps on the uprights and other things I can't identify. Chains hanging from the ceiling end in lockable wrist cuffs while two smaller piles of chains are set into the floor, also with cuffs on the ends. What widens my eyes the most though are the wide varieties of whips, straps, dildos and other sex toys lining nearly every wall displayed like a gun or knife collection that you'd see in a store or some movie about people who have too much money to know what to do with it all. I always kind of knew that there was stuff like this out there but I never imagined there were so many or that I'd be standing in a room seemingly dedicated to them!

A gentle rap of knuckles from the open door breaks me out of my stunned perusal of the room and its contents as a now nude Marla enters. "Mistress, everything is prepared."

I can't help but scan down her pale body to the wide aureoles and dark nipples pierced with gold rings. A thin matching gold chain clipped to the rings dips and sways between her small breasts. My gaze drops lower over the slightly plump tummy coming to rest on her surprisingly bald mound. Many of the girls at school trimmed that area, myself included but only a few went so far as to take it all off. Staring at someone in the locker room and shower is frowned upon unless you _want_ to be labeled a freak and dyke and I've never felt comfortable about talking with anyone, not even Willow, about why anyone would do that. I wouldn't have thought that my eyes could open any further in surprise but somehow they manage to when I notice another ring piercing, this one through the hood of her clit.

"Oh. My. God. Doesn't that hurt?"

Marla and Mistress both look at me with confused looks until they see where my eyes are locked. The redhead gives a little chuckle as she flicks a finger under the bead in the center of the ring. "Nope, not at all. Just a bit of a pinch and a tiny drop of blood. Getting my ears pierced was way worse and didn't feel nearly as good afterward. Walking is so much more fun now." Her grin widens as she gives a little tug before taking the chain my Mistress hands to her. "Come along now."

I cast a worried glance towards the blonde vampire but she's turned back to the wall as though she's looking for something. I stumble a little at the strong tug on my leash and follow Marla into the bathroom, my eyes glued to the hypnotic sway of her hips and butt. As she helps me into the tub a hand reaches up and grabs one of my boobs.

I let out an indignant yelp. "Hey! Hands to yourself tramp!"

She lifts my bound arms higher behind my back causing me to lean forward into her grasp as she flicks a thumb over the stiffening nipple. I groan at the stimulation as she gives me a smirk. Her voice is thick with taunting sarcasm. "You're the big tough Slayer. Why dontcha make me stop?" I jerk at the painful slap she delivers to the side of my breast. Holding me upright she starts tweaking and pulling at my pink buds.

"Ow! You…uhn...you know why…nnnn, yo-…you bitch!" She laughs and keeps on slapping my tits and twisting at my now hard bullets. Despite her rough treatment I can feel my body responding. Sharp tingles shoot through my body making my clit twitch. Fingernails leave white trails across my reddening flesh and she leans in to nip and bite hard on my pink tips. "Ow!"

My head is yanked backwards by the hair and she sneers at the tears in my eyes. "That's right you horny little cunt, 'cause _my _Mistress owns you and now you're nothing more than a play thing, a toy to be used and abused. Isn't that right, _TOY_?" She gives me an open handed slap to the face as she sweeps my legs back and out from under me. A loud splash as my knees hit hard on the bottom of the tub tosses warm water up and out. As I blink back more tears Marla steps into the tub. She slaps my face again and forces my head between her legs.

"Eat me bitch. I wanna feel that tongue of yours as I cum on your face. You're gonna suck me off and thank me for it." Another jerk on my hair makes me look up into her flashing eyes. "And if you even _think_ about biting me…" Her features shift to ugly bumps and ridges as her fangs lengthen, "just remember, I bite back."


End file.
